


Prayers to Anything Listening

by ladygray99



Category: The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Yuletidemadness 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilate is in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to Anything Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/gifts).



> I should note that I haven’t read the novel since university and I didn’t have it in front of me when I wrote this but I remember loving the novel and the prompt was so enthusiastic I couldn’t resist giving it a try.

Pontius Pilate closed his eyes to the light. Even the soft flickering of the lamp in the dead of night was too much. It felt like legions were marching in his head. He quietly wondered just which of the Gods he had forsaken to be afflicted with such pain.

A cold nose nudged at his hand. He ran his fingers over soft ears and heard the sound of a canine sigh.

In the distance he heard the soft shuffle of feet across the stone floors. It sounded like waves crashing on sea cliffs, relentless and poised to drown him.

This pain had not afflicted him as a child. His body was hail and sound until the first day he set foot in Jerusalem. Now it was all wrong.

Banga nuzzled his hand again. He knows he must sleep and she is worried for him. It is late and in the morning he must sit in judgement of men. In the morning he knows he will send some men to death and others to life.

His head continued to pound and his stomach churned from the pain. He squeezed his eyes and prayed to all Gods, even the ones he does not believe in and knows are not listening, that in the morning something, somehow will take away the pain.


End file.
